Darcy Anatola Witch
Darcy is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East. Her personality would best be divided by her bad side and her good side. She is misunderstood, her life was filled with pain and sorrow, though she did her best to keep her positive outlook on life, however, one day, she was pushed to far and she changed... Character Personality Darcy was kind, caring and honest. Was. One day, out of the blue, soldiers came and took her father, who she loved fairy, fairy much, for no known reason. He took care of her most her life, he was the one who actually cared. her mother had high expectations from her daughter, expectations she couldn't do, which led her to having a bitter attitude towards her own daughter. After her father was taken away from her, Darcy hated the world she once loved so much, she became evil, and finally became what her mother expected her to be. However, once she realized what has happened to her, she kept to herself, she became secretive, choosing to live on her own, so she wouldn't hurt anyone even more. However, her actions caused her to hurt herself. She is slowly growing back to herself, becoming slightly kinder and a little bit more understanding, yet, still everyone seems to hate her, she believes it is a fair punishment that she should accept, she knows loneliness is her destiny. Appearance Darcy's skin is a shade of green so pale it's practically white, few really notice it. She has long raven hair with deep green and purple streaks, with a single braid usually done onto it. She has stormy grey eyes. She wears purple lipstick and eyeshadow. Fairytale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz How Darcy Ties Into It Darcy was born a little before her mother was "killed," (she was imprisoned, actually, for she lived after her story in order to have a heir.) Her father was taken away when she was about 11 and a half, and she lived on her own in Oz, taking care of herself with her magic, she never kept track of her age, though it is predicted she is 15. When she turned thirteen, she moved to Ever After and used her magic to build a small cottage in the Enchanted Forest, where Headmaster Grimm found her and brought her to Ever After High. Relationships Family Her mother is the Wicked Witch of the East, her father is a kind sorcerer, so to speak, both were taken away from her, sadly. However, she and her mother communicate through a magical orb, which Darcy can summon any time once a year. Friends Destined to be the next Wicked Witch of the East, she doesn't really have too many friends. Madeline Hatter and her seem to talk here and there. Blanche Cards and her are BFFA's, the two met at the Enchanted Forest. Alia Wonderland was introduced by Blanche, and all three are best of friends. Ashlynn Ella would occasionally bump into her in the Enchanted Forest, leading to them talking about the environment. Romance No one. It would be rather surprising, really, if she had any romance. Pet Having lived on the Enchanted Forest, she managed to befriend all of the animals, however, she has gotten close with a small stray black puppy with small spots,who became her closest companion, even taking him with her at boarding school. She named him Patch. Outfits Basic Darcy wears a dress with a dark blue top, with long sleeves, this is covered with a violet jacket, her skirt is rather puffy, with a silver star pattern and two layers: one green and one white. She wears striped white and pale green stockings, along with silver shoes. She accesorizes with owl earrings, a green headband with a tiny black witch hat, se also wears a golden heart-shaped locket, containing a picture of her family. She always carries around her wand. Legacy Day Darcy wears a dress with a violet top with small, owl-like buttons. Her skirt has golden, silver and blue swirls and star patterns and black lace trimming. She wears her pale green and white striped stockings and her signature silver shoes. To accessorize, she wears tiny broomstick earrings and a slightly larger witch hat. She still has her wand with her. Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Mirror Blogs Trivia *Darcy means "darkness" her life was filled with loneliness and her being on the dark, so this was perfect. Her second name means "From the East" *Her favorite food is strawberry and chocolate flavored cocoa. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Witches Category:Land of Oz